glasslipfandomcom-20200214-history
Touko Fukami
is the main protagonist of the Glasslip series. Appearance Tohko has big brownish-red eyes and long brown hair which is seen down, with two braids at either side. She is sometimes seen with her hair in a ponytail. Tohko is usually wearing her school uniform, which consists of a white short sleeved shirt, with a sailor-like blue ribbon/necktie and a slightly darker navy blue skirt which her shirt tucks into. Other than her uniform, Tohko normally wears casual clothing. On the night of the summer festival, she was seen wearing a yutaka. Personality Tohko has a cheerful personality and never seems to be upset. She is also very open to her friends and treasures her friendship with her group. She is seems to be somewhat dense romantically, as she did not notice that Yukinari had feelings for her. Background Tohko is a 18 year old girl from Fukui Prefecture. She is the daughter of a glass workshop owner, and she dreams of becoming a glass artisan. Tohko's first impression of Kakeru was "David", as he reminds her of him. Tohko also persuades all her friends to temporally take care of a chicken. Tohko's chicken is called Jonathan, Tohko may also have a hobby of drawing, as she is seen drawing Jonathan. Tohko has an ability to see the fragment of the future by looking through and focusing on shiny things, like glass. She didn't know what that was about, until she met Kakeru Okikura. She can also see and hear the future at the same time, whenever Kakeru is near. Chronology Fireworks During the summer festival, she and her group of friends Yanagi Takayama, Yukinari Imi, and Hiro Shirosaki seemed to be enjoying fireworks in the night sky along with other people. Tohko seems to be with Yanagi at that time, they were playing a game of rings for prizes. She attempted to try on the glasses, accidentally hearing a voice from a certain someone in the future. When Tohko, having delighted to see bells for sell, bought the bell with Yanagi, Kakeru was walking past them when the fireworks lit up. She soon turns her head to the direction of Kakeru Okikura, not knowing why. She then talked with her three friends and catched the sight of Kakeru walking up from a stairway. She focused back on her friends when Yanagi suddenly said this is the last time they will meet. The friends start to wish for staying as friends forever. The next day, at Hiro's grandfather's cafe, the friends all gather around to talk about. Tohko seemed to light up, only about the festival and sad that it's ending. Back at home, she stares into a glass when her mother asked her what she wants for dinner. Tohko told her she wants stew for dinner but her mom disagrees. When Tohko's little sister, Hina Fukami, was leaving, their mom asked what she wants for dinner as well and she bluntly replied eating the cabbage that was left over. The day after that, Tohko is found sitting on the stairs that were placed outside of the school. In front of her were several chickens, but she focused on drawing one chicken in particular, Jonathan. She seemed to be a little clumsy at that time as well. Kakeru spots her drawing the chickens and started talking. Tohko examined him and blurted out "David" in reference from the Statue of David because he was standing the same exact pose. After a while, Kakeru walks down from the stairs and sat near her, exasperated by the fact of transferring schools. He suddenly asked for her name, in which she replied, and called her by her first name much to her shock. He referred her to the day of the festival, but Tohko accidentally ignored it to focus on Jonathan. Kakeru suggested Tohko to place the chickens in a coop but she found that cruel. He explained that the chickens might get attacked other than cats. He stood up and Tohko thought, by the look of his face, that he was going to attack the chickens. Tohko warns Jonathan to run afterwards and warned Kakeru that she will protect Jonathan. Tohko started getting her friends involved, each of them taking care of a chicken. While having Jonathan at her house, Tohko had no idea how to handle the chicken. Before dinner time, Tohko lies on the bed to stare at Jonathan, asking if he is happy of where he is living in now. Her sister, Hina, then called her for dinner and Tohko walked down the stairs to find that they are eating hot pot. The family started to chat about the chicken when suddenly Jonathan cried out and Tohko's first instinct was to go look for what happened. On the next morning, the friends gathered around at Hiro's grandfather's cafe again and had decided to go hiking. Yanagi greets the new customer who just arrived at the door and comes back to ask what made Tohko decide to take the chickens with them. Tohko answered "a transfer student" when Kakeru walked to their table, answering that the transfer student is him. Yukinari and Sachi, leaving Hiro and Yanagi confused, stood up against Kakeru. The transfer student said that he saw what Tohko saw at the festival. Bench Kakeru asks her to meet up with him in the Kirinkan Lookout at 11 and left. Tohko sits back on her seat and looks at her friends for any suggestions. Yukinari told her she shouldn't go and Yanagi says it's her choice. Sachi tells Tohko that she would come with her. Back at home, Touko tries to focus on her glassmaking. On the next day, Sachi comes along with her at the Kirinkan Lookout and Touko gives a pendant to Sachi for sticking up with her for the day. Sachi stands up to block Touko as soon as Kakeru had arrived. Kakeru asks if Sachi came along because she was worried about Tohko and questions what he could do to earn their trust. He then asks if Tohko could see certain things in certain occasions, causing her to tell Sachi that she would like to talk to Kakeru alone. Sachi goes downstairs and wait, telling them that they don't allow dating in their group. The two of them walked outside to talk and Tohko complained about the heat. Kakeru apologized to her for hearing her voice from the future to which she doesn't understand. When she thought that he heard her voice for talking about her exam grades and he said neither, he asked if her exam grades were really that bad which got Tohko flustered. He also asked if he believed her now but she said that he must have been kidding only to hear that he denied it. He referred to the festival again and explained about hearing and seeing a fragment of the future. She got surprised about her ability to see the future and asked him how. Tohko touched her glass necklace and he realized that her medium is glass. He told her to focus on the glass, as well as he. When she saw the future, Kakeru told her that he knew that he could see something when she was near her too. He then gives her his landline number after she asked "what do you do, knowing that?" about the ability. Several moments later, Sachi was talking with Tohko while sitting beside a ice cream store. Sachi said that she knew Kakeru wasn't a bad person, but couldn't seem to like him. She asked her if he pulled anything weird and was relieved when Tohko said no. Sachi warned her Tohko that if anybody caused Tohko grief, she would never forgive them. Back at home, Tohko got a phone call from Yanagi who told her that she was planning to confess. Tohko guessed that she probably wanted to confess to Yukinari and told her she will be cheering them on. She was suddenly surprised when Yanagi said that if it doesn't work out well, she will be quitting the group. They hang up the phone and Tohko goes down the stairs for dinner. At dinner, Tohko asks her sister Hina what would she do if she could see the future. In the next morning, Tohko and the others except for Yanagi met at the cafe. Hiro decided that the whole group would go hiking at the next day. Before he could say the meet-up-time, Tohko raised her hand to stand up to make an announcement. She announces that the group is opened to dating which caused Hiro to realize that they were banned from dating in the first place. Yuki didn't believe what was happening and stood up as well, but noticed that he could confess to her at any time. Tohko gave him a thumbs up, thinking that he liked Yanagi and giving him a chance to confess. Hiro seemed really into the new announcement as well while Sachi may have hold a concerned look. The group soon departed, leaving Yuki and Tohko together. Tohko was about to leave but Yuki told her he had something to say. Yuki mentioned Kakeru and Tohko meeting up the day before and Tohko asked if he got it already. He didn't understand and she explained that it was just a little talk. She suggested that he needed to be honest to the people he cared for. He decided to confess to her without knowing that Yanagi heard by accident. Tohko was surprised and didn't know what to say besides Thanks when he had just confessed. She realized that she was mistaken that Yanagi wasn't the one Yuki had liked. She runs to her bike and leaves. Utility Tank Steep Road Sachi calls Tohko saying that she got a call from Yukinari, informing her that Yanagi hurt her leg during a lesson. Tohko rushes to the hospital, but after seeing Yukinari helping Yanagi, she rushes out happily. She later calls Yanagi out to talk with her. They talk about Yukinari and Kakeru. Tohko then goes to the school yard to draw chickens. Yukinari arrives, although Tohko initially thought is Kakeru before she turned around. The two then converse, with Tohko behaving awkwardly. Tohko then goes inside the school. Yukinari then asks her if she liked Kakeru, and says that when he came she thought he was Kakeru, meaning that she was waiting for him. Yukinari then leaves, with Tohko questioning her own feelings. Tohko then leaves the school after putting the chickens back into their pen. She coincidentally sees Yanagi and Kakeru together, and runs away after seeing Kakeru seemingly hugging Yanagi. She then eats dinner with her family with an unhappy look on her face. Two days later, she is seen at the Kazemichi cafe, she asks Hiro's grandfather where Hiro is, and he says that he thinks Hiro is on a date. Tohko stands up, surprised. Hinode Bridge Punch Relationships Kakeru Okikura Upon their first meeting, Tohko's first impression of Kakeru was "David". After they meet and talk at Kirikan Lookout, she starts to call him "Okikura-kun". In episode 4, Touko asks herself if she really does love Kakeru and was confused after she saw Kakeru with Yanagi. Tohko also said to Sachi that although Okikura looked stern, he might have a nice side to him. After Tohko saw fragments of the future where she and Okikura might kiss, she blushed madly. She even confessed that most of her future visions were of him in episode 6. When he and Yukinari were fighting, Tohko stuck by his side. Yukinari Imi Yukinari has romantic feelings towards Tohko. She is unaware of these feelings until he confesses to her during episode 2. After she was confessed to, Tohko felt confused, but while talking to Yanagi she admits that she did not feel romantic feelings for Yukinari, and thought of him as just an important friend. She later talks to Yukinari, and tells him that she will not go out with him. The relationship between the two then become awkward, with Yukinari trying his best to behave calm. Yanagi Takayama Yanagi and Tohko are close friends. They seem to trust each other as seen by how Yanagi told Tohko that she would confess to Yukinari(although she might have said this because she was scared that Yukinari would confess that he liked Tohko). The two seem to get along normally, and would often laugh together. Tohko supports Yanagi going to Yukinari, and wishes that Yanagi can be happy. Sachi Nagamiya Sachi and Tohko are friends. She started to worry about Tohko ever since Kakeru showed up, even insisting on coming with her when meeting up with him. Tohko in return cares for her as a friend would do for a friend. Hina Fukami Hina is Tohko's little sister. Tohko seems to trust her judgment, and even asks her for advice. Ken Fukami Ken is Tohko's father. Mari Fukami Mari is Tohko's mother. Trivia * means transparent child, this might refer to her dream. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters